


He hates James. He wants Jim back.

by the_emerald_princess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brain-Damaged!Jim, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post Reichenbach, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_princess/pseuds/the_emerald_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(My first published work on here)<br/>Sebastian hates James. Hates everything about him because he's not Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He hates James. He wants Jim back.

When Sebastian gets Jim back from the hospital, he barely recognises the man.  
The shaved head and the emotive eyes are new and scary, but its the way the man carry's himself. So unsure and so new to his body in a way Jim never was.   
Jim was confident and happy, he was sure of himself and cocky. He walked with a sway and made sure he was being watched.  
James falls over and walks with his head low.

Sebastian hates it.

He hates the way that James lets him look after him, he hates the way James kisses.   
He hates the way James says 'I love you' with Jim's voice.

He hates it so much he nearly takes a gun to his head.  
He loves it when it's Jim that slaps the gun away, when it's Jim that screams at him for being stupid.

When it's Jim who he wakes up to the next morning. 

After months of James, of politeness and shy smiles. Of breakfast in bed and chit-chat. Of making love and cuddling.

It's relief when he wakes up and sees Jim on the phone, screaming at someone because the business has fallen. It's still relief when he's hit for it and threatened. It's pure joy when Jim demands breakfast and tells him to 'shut the fuck up' because he's thinking.

It's pure unaltered love and lust and passion when Jim straddles his lips and demands to be fucked because there are no bruises on either of them, no marks of ownership.

And later that night, after sex against walls and over tables and fucking between sheets. When Jim snuggles close and says 'I'll keep this part', Sebastian can't breath. 'Playing James was fun, and the cuddling's rather nice'. 

Sebastian hits him and they fall asleep happy, for the first time in months.


End file.
